


Youth

by rayeoflife



Series: High School is Forever [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Graduation, High School, M/M, One Shot, Short, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: Iwaizumi's graduation present to Oikawa.Fic giveaway prize #2 from my tumblr fic giveaway.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Panda-926 I hope you enjoy!

Hajime knew that there was one thing Oikawa Tooru wanted to do more than anything in the world— climb to the roof of the boys dormitory.

 

There had been rumors circulating for _years_ that there was some kind of hidden door to the roof that a bunch of guys had discovered and climbed out to have the time of their lives on the roof of the building. But since then no such door was ever found. Most people gave up believing that it even existed. But Hajime was talking about Oikawa Tooru who was waiting patiently for our alien overlords to conquer Earth…to say that Tooru still believed there was such a door was an understatement. 

 

He had brought up going onto the roof throughout their time at Aoba Johsai, but in their last year the mentions seemed to be coming almost everyday. That was until they lost the match to Karasuno and were denied their final chase to face off Ushijima and Shiratorizawa. 

 

The loss had crushed Oikawa and he seemed to only be focussing on finishing up school and moving on to the top level team he was accepted into for college. The switch in focus made sense to Iwaizumi, but he missed the mysticism of his lover dreaming up crazy schemes for him and the other third years to get onto the dormitory roof. 

 

Which was what led him to where he was now…sneaking Oikawa out of their dorm towards the stairs. 

 

“Iwa-Chan this is creepy!” He whined as Iwaizumi practically dragged him up the countless flights of stairs. His green alien slippers slid lethargically across the steps, his body full of the limpness of being woken from a sound sleep.

 

“Shut up Shittykawa! It’s a surprise.”

 

“Surprise smurprise we are literally graduating tomorrow and I have to make a speech in front of everyone and their mother…literally…and now they are going to see nothing but the bags under my eyes!” 

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but snort out a laugh as Oikawa groaned loudly behind him. 

 

“You’re gonna love it.”

 

Oikawa pouted but began walking more on his own to keep pace with Hajime instead of being towed up the stairs. After several minutes of walking they exited onto the top floor hallway with beads of sweat sliding down their faces. 

 

“You’re sick waking a man from a sound sleep to climb thirteen flights,” Oikawa mumbled as Iwa pulled him down the hallway. They turned a few corners until Oikawa could see Hanamaki smiling against a door. He wore loose white pajamas and a sly grin. Iwaizumi could see Tooru’s eyes widen with anticipation as they stepped close to their teammate.

 

“Makki what the hell-“

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi interrupted him. He waited until Tooru turned his attention to him, his eyes starring down at him with a mixture of confusion and eagerness, “we found it.”

 

He was originally worried that the vague message would not translate in Oikawa’s mind but without missing a beat he watched as Oikawa’s eyes blew wide before turning towards the door behind Makki.

“No way!” 

 

All the tiredness washed away insanely as he ripped the door open to find a set of old metal stairs. He bounded them quickly as Iwaizumi watched his figure disappear around the corner.

 

“He really is excited about this,” Hanamaki laughed as they began to chase after Oikawa.

 

As they turned the corner Tooru swung open the exit door to reveal a sweat gust of wind. The warmth and scents of summer embracing them. Then the sounds of “SURPRISE” and noice makers began to echo through what should have been the serene night. 

 

With a look over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, Oikawa took a cautious step forward into the scene in front of him. The roof was massive but divided into several square sections with small walls splitting them. In the section before him a series of pillows, blankets, bean bag chairs, and even dorm mattresses littered the floor. A small battery space heater whirled near the cushions as the Seijoh volleyball team jumped from their positions to cheer for their captain’s entrance. 

 

“W-what is this?” Tooru spun around to ask Iwa, beaming as he felt Hajime’s arm find his waist,

 

“A little graduation surprise party for everyone.”

 

“You found the door!”

 

“Yes, I found the door,” Iwaizumi laughed as he pulled Tooru flush to his side,

 

“And you didn’t tell me! How long have you known!?”

 

Iwaizumi doubled over laughing, pulling Tooru forward with him, “Go enjoy your party moron!” 

 

Oikawa nodded and placed a light kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips. His smile too wide to make it anywhere near an actually kiss. But the gesture made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter all the same. 

 

He hung back throughout the party as he usually did—Tooru floating about the space and entertaining everyone at once. The party was a strange mix of all the joy and excitement a bunch of best friends could have with the heartbreaking undertone of loosing so many of them the next day. They found themselves all strewn about the pillows and blankets looking up at the sparkling stars. Oikawa occasionally calling out constellations they say in the usually clear night sky. Hajime carded his hands lightly through Tooru’s hair as he called out another name. They stayed there for hours, the entire team, enjoying the silence and peace of the last moment of the lives they created together before everything would change the next morning. 


End file.
